


you bite the skin around your fingernails

by dave_peta



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, please read this it wont take more than 2 minutes, shower thoughts, this has been stuck in my head for like a month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dave_peta/pseuds/dave_peta
Summary: dirkways-striders dont get a lot of time to think





	you bite the skin around your fingernails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amazingakita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingakita/gifts).



You bite the skin around your fingernails. 

 

You know it's not healthy, but it's a nervous habit you can't kick. When you step into the shower, your skin gets wrinkly and soft. The torn bits around the corners of your fingernails turn white. You bring them up to your mouth and chew, biting off small bits of skin until the white is replaced with red.

 

You've never started bleeding, but perhaps that's because the vessels have receded. Is that how it works? You'll have to look it up. You smile to yourself thinking about something new to learn. 

 

The water running down your body finally starts to get cold. You sigh, turning off the flow and stepping out of the shower. Your shades sitting on the sink leer at you, even without eyes or expression, it feels like the sentience inside of them is judging your soul. As you wrap the towel around your waist, you glare right back at them.

 

You slip your shades on and leave the bathroom.

 

· · ·

 

You slip your shades off and fold them, setting them on the edge of the sink. 

 

Showering is a chore. The dirt that accumulates on your body becomes unbearable after a few days. It scrapes your joints and bothers your nerves. It makes the comforting red glow from the lines tracing your body duller. 

 

You start the water and step into the hot shower and sigh as the dirt starts washing away. It's always a little sad, too, when the smell of salt water and sweat washes away. Senses comfort you. You find it ironic that you are comforted by the smell of the very ocean that denied you a full life. A squirt of soap and a full wash later, you're staring at your hands.

 

You aren't sure when you got this habit. It's always been there. A way to relieve the stress that bothers your circuits and makes your eye twitch. You bring your hand up to your mouth, nibbling around the little plate of plastic until a small piece falls off. You know you'll be berated for it later.

 

You bite the silicone around your fingernails.

**Author's Note:**

> tyyyy


End file.
